Time of love
by chinookchick
Summary: Minato 4th hokage is brought back alive to help destory the leaf village.Minato agrees but will he really deystory the leaf?. he then see kohona's cherryblossem and it's like luv at first sight, but the real quistion is, will he destroy the leaf? MxS
1. Chapter 1

"Now kabuto" said a creepy voice

"Now kabuto" said a creepy voice.

"Yes my lord" Kabuto replied. Kabuto did a few hand signs and then summoned a forbidden jutsu.

A coffin came out of the ground. Kabuto and Orochimaru watched as the coffin open and the body inside walk out. The one and only Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage.

Minato walked out of the coffin with his eye's closed, then once he was out of the coffin fully he opened his eye's to reveal the most stunning blue eye's, they where a deep sea blue with a gentle shine.

"Hokage minato, it's been awhile" Orochimaru said in a creepy way.

"What am I doing here?" Minato asked.

"I need your power…to help me destroy the leaf village" Orochimaru said more seriously.

"_No way in hell, I'd let hell freeze over before that happens" _Minato thought angrily. Even though Minato's face was emotionless, but inside he was pissed off to the max.

"And why do you want to destroy the leaf?" Minato asked with an emotionless voice.

"Because it's my way of revenge" Orochimaru said.

"So will you help us Hokage Minato" Kabuto asked this time.

Minato looked at the source of the voice. And was thinking at what Minato should do.

"_Maybe if I go with them on the attack then I can turn on them and help defend Kohona"_ Minato thought while looking at Kabuto.

"Hmmm, fine I'll go" Minato said emotionlessly ((is that even a word?))

"Glad you see it out way" Orochimaru said with a creepy smile. Minato mentally was glaring at Orochimaru ten fold.

"I'll go get the army set up lord orochimaru" Kabuto said while bowing slightly and leaving the room. Orochimaru waved his hand as a signal as a go-a-head.

"Now Minato, we are not far from the leaf village. We leave at 4:00 am and we will reach there at 7:00 am so there defenses will be weak. And you are to help me kill the 5th hokage" Orochimaru said with a freaky smile.

"Yes lord orochimaru" Minato said with 'respect'. Orochimaru just smirked and left Minato in the room alone.

"_I can't believe that freak thinks he has some weird mind control over me, Well there is no way in hell im gonna let the leaf village fall. I was hokage and it's my duty to protect the village…well was, man I wonder how long I've been dead?" Minato thought while leaving his train of thought._

"Tomorrow I have to face the village, I wonder what they are gonna think once they see the 4th hokage is alive again…I wonder how kushina is doing…"Minato said to himself. (( Kushina is Naruto's mother and you know the 4th hokage is naruto's dad so I think u guys go the rest))

"Well I better get some sleep I guess" minato said to himself.

Minato walked over to the single bed in the room and sat on the edge for a second then lay on his side looking at the door.

"_Man I wonder what naruto will think of me, if he finds out im his father" _minato thought before the mystery land of slumber took hold of him and soon darkness filled Minato's mind.

XXXXXXX……

The next morning in kohona before the attack.

A slumbering girl with a soft pink hair was tossing and turning in bed while sleeping in her slumber.

"_I love you so much"__ a younger sakura cried._

"_please stay with me, I'll make sure everyday is a joy, I'll make sure your happy so please stay here with me, if you can't do that then take me with you" a youner sakura pleaded._

"_You haven't changed your still annoying" a younger sasuke said with a smirk while looking at sakura. The younger sasuke was walking away._

"_NO wait! If you go I'll yell and scr-" Younger sakura didn't finish since she felt his presence behind her. They stayed quite for Awhile until-_

"_sakura…thank you for everything" Was Younger sasuke's departing words before he knocked her out._

"_Thank you for everything" those words kept playing in her head._

Sakura then shot up in bed. She had a few tears in her eyes and a cold sweat on her forehead. She then looked at her digital clock and it read 4:19 am. Sakura just groaned.

"Why did I have that dream?" sakura asked herself.

Sakura then looked out side and the sky was cover in grey clouds. It was eerie looking. Sakura just narrowed her eye's for a minute.

"It's not supposed to rain today, and that looks to suspicious" Sakura said with confusion

Sakura then looked at her clock again and it read 4:24 am. Sakura had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen so she hopped out of bed then went to have a quick shower to get rid of that sticky feeling and then quickly dried her self.

"Cloths" was all sakura said while she walked to her closet.

Sakura rummaged through her closet to find something to wear.

Sakura found her ninja out fit ((the one she wears in Naruto part 2)).

Sakura then went to her mirror and combed her hair that was just a little past her shoulders now. She hasn't cut it since naruto left to go train to become a sage, which was like 2 years ago. She then put her hair band/ forehead protector on her head. She looked at herself at the mirror one more time nodding that she looked ok she left to go to the Hokage office.

_**Hokage office…..**_

Sakura was at the hokage office door.

"Please be here" sakura whispered to herself. She then knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in" tsunade said from the other side. Sakura was a bit shocked to learn that her master was awake and not sleeping. Sakura walked in and saw kakshi was there also.

"So sakura, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" tsunade asked

"Lady tsunade, I came to talk about this strange weather. It's too eerie. I think something is going to happen" Sakura said formally to the female hokage.

"That it is, yes I noticed it too, and I already warned the ANBU and jounin (sp?) And the ANBU are warning the chunnin and some genin about this." Tsunade said.

"So what do you want me to do lady tsunade?" sakura asked her master.

"I want you to come with me a little out side the boarder to meet the army, I already left kakashi to stay in charge of the village when im gone so if there is an attack then he can take care of it, I think there is more to this then meet's the eye" tsunade said.

"Do you think it is wise to leave the village lady tsunade?" sakura asked.

"I think that the leader of the attack will be there so I'll take him out, or her either way but anyway I'll take them out then at least the biggest threat with be gone then quickly return to take care of the rest" lady tsunade said then added "I know it's risky but im going to have to take that risk" Just nodded to say she under stood.

"Sakura go get ready to meet me at the gates in an 20 minutes ok and be quick because you, shizune and I will probably go into battle" tsunade stated. Sakura just nodded and left in a blizzard of sakura petals.

Sakura then appeared in her bedroom.

"Ok I need kunai, shuriken, senbon, my gloves, and a few poisons to dip the senbon in then I will need antidotes just in case we get poisoned, ok that should be good, oh my Sakura dagger!" sakura said while she was packing her pouch.

"im good to go" She stated then she disappeared again in a Sakura petal blizzard.

_**Village gates…..**_

Sakura apperead in a blizzard of petals and saw shizuna and tsunade waiting for her.

"Ok we head out now" tsunade said as she turned and started to walk out of the village.

Then they started there journey to meet the one they thought they would never see again.

XXXXXX…….

OK im done. Here is chappie one of LOVE OF TIME. I know chessy name. well this is my disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or the charaecters. Just this story. Thnx for reading.

Next time they meet the long gone Minato. And it's like love at first sight. I know the MINATOxSAKURA couple is like never done so I tried it. So this is a MINAxSAKU story. I hope u like it. . and once again thnx for reading and plz plz plz comment or review this story. Cuz it motivates me. Thnx so much once again .


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and tsunade and shizune had been walking for about an hour now and the sun was just creeping up behind the hills

Sakura and tsunade and shizune had been walking for about an hour now and the sun was just creeping up behind the hills. Sakura was looking up ahead and she was in deep thought. 1: what would they meet or who would they meet? 2: why did she have that dream? I know 2 totally different subjects but Sakura's mind was going at 100 miles a minute.

"We wait here, this is the boarder so we just wait" tsunade stated as she sat on a log waiting for the enemy to show up. Sakura and shizune just nodded.

_**Orochimaru's army……..**_

"Lord orochimaru what do we do? We are just about at the boarder" Kabuto asked/stated.

"Break up the army, different groups will attack at different times and different angles of the village" Orochimaru stated.

"Yes my lord" kabuto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke to do as orochimaru ordered.

"orochimaru, lady tsunade and her apprentices (sp?) are at the fire boarder waiting for you" a snake said as he came out of the bush after scanning the area. At this orochimaru smirked.

"So, tsunade wants to die early eh?" orochimaru said with a chuckle. Oh how he was going to enjoy killing her in a slow painful death.

"Minato, you and kabuto are coming with me too kill tsunade, the 5th hokage" orochimaru said as he turned to the kohona's yellow flash.

Minato turned to orochimaru and just nodded in agreement.

"Is it just lady tsunade?" Minato asked

"No, she has her useless apprentices with her but they won't be much of a threat" orochimaru said. Minato just nodded and turned to walk with orochimaru.

"So, what will be the odds?" Minato asked as he walked with orochimaru. Oh how Minato with he could kill him.

"The battle with tsunade will be easy, tsunade won't be much and her apprentices will be nothing" orochimaru stated.

"_if they trained with tsunade then I think it will be harder then what he's saying but it's not like I'm fighting them, I'm going to join kohona to kill this vile snake" _Minato thought.

"Yes but you didn't answer my question, what are the odds?" Minato said as straight as he could.

"Oh you mean the number of people we will be fighting, it's three on three" orochimaru said simply. Minato just nodded.

"_So it's four on two, I could deal with that" _minato thought.

"My lord I did as you asked, they all will be attacking at different times and places" Kabuto declared.

"Good, now kabuto it seems we have guests waiting for us at the fire boarder, tsunade and her apprentices" Orochimaru stated with a smirk.

"Oh?" Kabuto asked with amusement.

"Yes and we are to meet them, tsunade just made our job so much easier" orochimaru stated.

Minato and kabuto just nodded in agreement.

"Now it would be rude to keep our guest waiting so we better hurry up" orochimaru said with amusement and a slight chuckle.

_**Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune……..**_

Sakura was in a light sleep while sitting up against a tree. Getting up around four was now starting to catch up with her. Tsunade just let her sleep since she knew she was up early and sakura was going to need all her energy. Tsunade was just leaning up against a tree with her arms crossed and looking up at the sky while watching a few birds soar up in the sky. Shinzune was making sure she had everything in her bag, since she was in a rush this morning to pack all the things she would need and it looked like she had everything she would need for this upcoming battle.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she had to blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. Sakura stretched and yawned and looked at the sky. It was a little sunny and only a few hours ago it was so cloudy with eerie clouds.

Then all of a sudden just as if on cue the eerie clouds started to appear they where rolling in and thunder could be heard and then a powerful shock of lighting sounded and light up the dark sky for only a second. Then the wind picked up and leafs where dancing in the air gracefully.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This must mean the enemy was getting closer. Then sakura jumped up and pulled out a kunai ready to attack the unknown enemy. Tsunade eyes where narrowed and she got of the tree and got ready to face the enemy. Shizune also got ready for whatever they might face.

In the distance, you could see three small shadow figures slowly getting closer.One seemed to be ahead of the others so that must mean that he was the leader. The other two where only a few feet behind the leader. Sakura's heart was soaring one hundred miles a minute. She was nervous as hell. Sakura glanced at Tsunade and Shizune and they seemed to be together and calmer then her. Shizune had narrowed eyes and she was holding a senbon and Tsunade stood calm with her eyes narrowed, and here was Sakura trying to be calm but the hand that was holding the kunai was shaking slightly and Sakura almost could hear her heart beat. She then looked ahead and she could almost make out the people walking towards them the she got a look of shock then it quickly turned to anger. The hand that held the kunai stopped shaking and then all the nerves left like they weren't there to begin with. Right now all she was focused on was killing the snake bastard.

Tsunade was pissed of to the max. All she wanted to do was send him to the moon and hope the he would die since he wouldn't be able to breath. But Tsunade tried to keep her anger down. Being reckless would probably just kill her.

The three figures stopped. They where about 10 meters away and in a battle with ninja that is pretty darn close.

"ahh Tsunade, how have you been dear old friend?" Orochimaru asked with a twisted smile.

"As long as I don't see you I'm happy" Tsunade answered bitterly. She wasn't even paying attention to the other two figures. None of them where.

"Now Tsunade I'm hurt, you're not happy to see me" Orochimaru answer as he put a hand over his heart.

"The only time I'll be happy to see you is when your dying or when your dead or maybe even as your being torn to pieces" Tsunade answered. Orochimaru just chuckled.

"Tsunade, you don't stand a chance against me or my followers" Orochimaru said with a sick twisted smile.

Tsunade and the other two looked at the other Two behind Orochimaru. Sakura and Shinzune heard Tsunade gasp slightly and they looked at her. Tsunade looked shocked and confused.

"We don't stand a chance" Tsunade said in a whisper.

"Why Tsunade?" Sakura asked.Tsunade didn't answer so Sakura just followed her Gaze.

Sakura eyes widened. There stood a young man that had blond hair and blue eyes. HE looked just like naruto. For a second Sakura thought it was naruto but then she looked closer and he looked a bit older then naruto and even though they have the same eyes naruto eyes hold a carefree and innocent shine in his eyes and this man has a gentle and caring shine behind his eyes. Sakura continued to look at the blond.

"**He's kinda hot" inner sakura said as she looked Minato up and down.**

"_You just can't pick the right time show up…ever, can you?"_ Sakura answered back to her inner.

"**Well im just saying, like look at that, he's lean and hot. He's not too muscular and he's hot and look at those eyes, they should only belong to a god. He is gorgeous. Like, he might even be hotter the sasuke." Inner said.**

Well sakura would have too agree with that. He might even be hotter then sasuke. And all those things that inner said about the mystery man would be true. But come on he's the enemy and you don't check out the enemy that's like the number one rule, well besides letting the enemy getting behind you but thinking the enemy is hot is a big NO NO.

Just then it started pouring rain. The rain was pouring so hard it looked like it was coming down in sheets. Sakura's pink hair was starting to stick to her face and she had to squint her eyes to stop the water from blurring her vision.

"Now Tsunade you know you don't stand a chance so you might as well back down" orochimaru said. Tsunade didn't reply. At this orochimaru chuckled.

"Minato" was all orochimaru said. Minato nodded and he disappeared. He then appeared behind Tsunade with a kunai to her back. Tsunade was wide eyed. She was going to die, or so she thought. Sakura looked at the man beside her. She felt so stupid since she couldn't hold her blush. He was even hotter up close… minus having a kunai to her sensei's back. She watched the mystery man lean to her sensei's ear to whisper something then her sensei nodded very slightly it was barley even noticeable.

"_Lady Tsunade, im only acting to be under orochimarus control but you have to stay calm. Im not going to hurt you. Im here to help" _was what Minato whispered.

Minato then looked up ahead then he brought up the kunai and it looked like he was going to stab Tsunade but then he flipped it in his hand and threw it at Orochimaru and got him in the arm. Orochimaru hissed at the intense pain flowing through his arm. He them looked at Minato to look into furious blue eyes.

"How?" Orochimaru hissed.

"You actually thought you could control me? Hell would freeze over before I help you destroy kohona" Minato said venomously. Sakura looked at him shocked.

"**He's not the enemy! So we are free to think he's hot!" inner sakura cheered. **

"Is that all you think about? That he's hot?" Sakura asked as she anime sweat dropped. Inner sakura didn't hear her since she was so happy. And Sakura just anime sweat dropped again at this.

"kabuto we retreat, we can't fight against them when I'm injured" Orochimaru said and then he and kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The sky was still pouring rain and it was rumbling and flashing its lights. Sakura stood there shocked while looking at him. It was raining and that was making his cloths stick to his body and it wasn't helping Sakura's inner situation. And she watched as rain droplets flowed off his face onto the ground. She has never been this way with a man ever, even with sasuke and in the rain she was never this amazed. She then looked at his lips as he talked with Tsunade. She couldn't hear a thing they where saying she was in a weird trance.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled.

This scared sakura, well it didn't scare her but it surprised her. So she lost her balance and fell in a puddle of water. She was so embarrassed. She looked up and Tsuande eye brow was twitching and Shizune looked worried. Minato then bent down a little and offered her his hand.

"Here, you might need some help with the slippery mud" He said with a small smile. His voice sounded like it could belong to an angel it was so gentle and smooth but yet it was manly and strong. She blushed a little and took the offered hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you" Sakura said softly. Minato nodded and said "no problem"

"Ok we need to get back to kohona, even if orochimaru stopped his attack doesn't mean he stopped the attack on kohona" Tsunade said as she turned to run in the direction of kohona. The others followed suit.

XXXXXXX………..

Ok here is chappie 2 of TIME OF LOVE.

What will they see when they get back into kohona? You'll have to wait and see. I'll try to update A.S.A.P… .

**Plz plz plz review. It motivates me .**


	3. Chapter 3

They where running as fast as there bodies could take them

They where running as fast as there bodies could take them. Sakura's muscles where burning and every little move she wanted to scream. And she was losing speed. She actually thought that tsunade was slowing down just so sakura could at least keep up. Sakura was in the back with tsunade and minato in the front talking about something, probably important.

"Lady tsunade how long?" Shizune asked as they continued to run to kohona.

"Twenty minutes" Tsunade replied. Shizune nodded and continued to run.

Sakura was a little winded while running. She thought that her legs would give out any minute. But she kept going. She use to be able to travel this far like it was a piece of cake but I guess having barley any missions and working in doors does that to a person.

"Need company?' A voice asked. Sakura looked at the source of the voice and looked into the most stunning blue eyes. She blushed a bit and looked ahead.

"You don't have to" she answered a bit winded.

"I know but I want to and plus you look a little tired" Minato said with a slight chuckle.

"I was up early so I guess that explains some of it" Sakura said with a giggle.

And they ran side by side through the trees to kohona and sakura practically forgot her burning muscles.

They where getting closer to kohona and you could see the village gates coming into view except they where closed meaning there was enemy's close or there was an attack in the village and they closed the gates so the enemy can't escape. Then they heard an explosion and saw smoke in the village starting to rise to the grey sky. And when they got a little bit closer they could hear metal hitting metal meaning they was a battle in the village with kunai flying in different directions.

"sakura, help me make an entrance!" Tsunade yelled as she got chakra ready in her fists.

"But Tsunade the gates and the enemy!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care! They can leave if they want as long as they don't come back, now help!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura nodded and got chakra ready in her hand and she jumped ahead so she was beside Tsunade. And they where close to the village wall and they both brought back there hands and got ready to punch the wall and they both hit the wall at the sake time and the wall instantly crumbled and made a big BANG noise and all the enemy's and comrades looked to see kohona's cherryblossem and the hokage.

Some of the enemy fled and some stayed to kill more kohona ninja. Tsunade attacked enemy ninja and shizune was engaged in her own battle and Minato was using his 'body flicker' to kill the enemy with out knowing what hit them. And sakura was fighting too. Sakura was fighting but her body was screaming but she ignored it and continued to crush people's chest killing them instantly. Minato was watching her while he was killing his own enemies. Sakura killed one enemy and then one sneaked up on her and was going to kill her. She looked at the enemy that was going to kill her. There was no way she could avoid this then all of a sudden he dropped dead. And when he dropped dead behind the fallen enemy stood Minato and sakura looked at the fallen enemy and saw a kunai in his back where the heart is. She then looked up at Minato and he smiled a small smile and quietly offered her his hand to help her up. She took the offered hand.

"Thank you for…saving me" Sakura said softly and a tiny shade of pink gracing her cheeks.

"No problem but we better go, the enemy may be all dead at this side of the village but the other side has a few" Minato said. Sakura nodded and they both took of to the other side. By the time they got there the entire enemy where dead.

Sakura looked at the site ahead of her. There were bodies everywhere, Enemy and comrade. Blood was everywhere too. It was soaking the ground and trees and buildings.

Kunai lay everywhere, with blood covering the sharp end. And shuriken lay in the trees and ground and bodies. And kunai lay in bodies too. It was a true battle field.

"Take the injured to the hospital!" Tsunade yelled the order.

"You all did well!" Tsuande said.

"Minato we need to talk" Tsunade said. Minato nodded and followed her to her office. Sakura watched them leave.

_**Hokage office…well what was left of it…….**_

"Minato, did orochimaru reveal anything to you?" Tsunade asked him from behind her desk.

"im sorry but no, all I know was he wants to destroy the leaf" Minato said as he sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"This is his second attempt and he never learns" Tsunade sighed.

"You mean he's tried before?" Minato asked.

"Yes, When he killed the 3rd hokage" Tsunade said.

"He killed the third?" Minato asked shocked.

"Yes, about 3 to 4 years ago" Tsunade said. Minato just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now I wish I did kill him" Minato mumbled under his breath.

"Why didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I wanted to know what his plans were so I pretended to be under his control and I can't find anything when he is dead now can I?" Minato stated/asked.

"No but that was a good plan" Tsunade said. She then leaned down a bit too slid open her drawer where she keeps her sake.

"Bitch" Tsunade mumbled.

"What?" Minato asked.

"The enemy broke my draw and crushed my sake bottles that were inside" Tsunade answered. Minato anime sweat dropped.

"So Minato, do you know how you are alive?" Tsunade asked.

"Well all I remember is dying then I walk out of a coffin. To me it happen like right after I died" Minato said.

"I see, a coffin you say?" Tsunade asked. Minato just nodded.

"Well that is a forbidden jutsu" Tsunade said.

"It is?" Minato asked.

"Minato I don't think people are supposed too bring back the dead" Tsunade said looking at him. Minato just blushed from embarrassment for the obvious answer to his question.

"But he acted like I was to be under his control" Minato stated.

"You where, probably that part of the jutsu didn't work because you where too strong" Tsunade stated. Minato nodded.

"How long have I been dead?" Minato asked.

"Seventeen years" Tsunade stated.

"How's kushina?" Minato asked. Tsunade just looked at him with soft eyes and sadness. Minato's eyes widened.

"She's dead?" Minato asked softly with shock.

"We don't know, she disappeared, we think she is" Tsunade replied softly.

"What about sensei? (( pervy sage))"Minato asked.

"Two years ago, akatski killed him" Tsunade asked. Minato looked shocked. Tears came to the corner of his eyes.

"What about naruto? You have to tell me his is alright!?" Minato asked a little panicked.

"naruto is fine, he's training to learn sage techniques" Tsunade stated. Minato sighed of relief.

"A lot happens in seventeen years I guess" Minato said quietly.

"That it does" Tsunade replied.

"Does naruto know?" Minato asked quietly.

"Not that your his father" Tsunade answered. Minato nodded.

"Minato, do you want the village to that you are back?" Tsunade asked.

"Not right now" Minato replied.

"But you and I have to do research on how orochimaru is alive" Tsunade said.

"What? You mean he is supposed to be dead" Minato asked. Tsunade nodded.

"sasuke killed him about two years ago" Tsunade stated.

"sasuke?" Minato asked.

"He is Naruto and sakura's former teammate, he left to go train with orochimaru then killed him" Tsunade stated. Minato nodded.

"So Sakura is your apprentice?" Minato asked. A very very tiny blush came to his face. It was practically invisible. Tsunade had to focus all her attention to his cheeks to just too see the very fade of pink on them.

"Minato, tell me, do you like sakura?" Tsunade asked. Minato's eyes widened.

XXXXXXX……..

DUN Dun dun…….

I wonder what his answer is. Well I'll try to update A.S.A.P. it's just that im juggling 3 stories and im updating them all as soon as I can. Next chappie out A.S.A.P… thnx for reading .


	4. Chapter 4

Minato's eyes where wide as saucer's

Minato's eyes where wide as saucer's. Tsunade just asked if he liked a girl.

"I don't like her as a crush, I like her as a friend if that is what you mean" Minato answered. He himself didn't even know if he had a crush on her. He only met her a few hours ago.

"Is that so" Tsunade said. Minato just nodded.

"ok, because if you did I would warn you that if you hurt her I would tear you apart and feed you to hungry wolfs, she has had her heart hurt before and doesn't need it hurt again so soon" Tsunade said with a slight glare. Minato shuddered. He has learned from watching his sensei that Tsunade never makes idle threats.

"Ok since you like sakura as a friend you will be living with her until we find you a place to live, which will be longer now with the attack on kohona" Tsunade stated. Minato looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Minato asked numbly.

"well she lives in the part of the village that has the less damage so I think it is more livable for you two, and it's big enough for the both of you" Tsunade said.

"I'll take you there right now" Tsunade announced as she past him to the door.

"Now?" Minato asked.

"Yes now, let's go" Tsunade said while walking down the hallway. Minato just shot up to follow her.

After awhile they arrived to the apartment complex sakura lives in and surprisingly it was still in pretty good shape. It only had a few blood stains the size of hands on the side and some bricks where chipped but other then that it was in pretty good condition. Tsunade walked to the front door of the building and used a key to open it and walked in, she stepped aside to let minato in. she let the door go and she started to up the flight of stairs. They arrived on the fourth floor. Opened a door that let them into the hallway where the front doors of the few apartments were. Tsunade walked up to door number 14. she knocked on the door. A few minutes later Sakura answered the door in a red tank top with a black mini skirt with red cherries on them. Her hair was in a ponytail. And she had a Popsicle in her mouth. When she saw who it was her eyes widened.

"Lady tsunade. Minato, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked. (( she took the popsicle out))

"Sakura, Minato needs a place to stay and I told him he could stay with you" Tsunade stated.

"_She doesn't even ask, she just say's it as an order" _sakura thought with the Popsicle in her mouth again.

"**Yes, but we get to live with that piece of hotness" **inner sakura cheered.

Sakura then glanced at Minato and a tiny blush came to her face. That would be the upside.

"Sure he can stay here" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Good, Minato make yourself at home" And with that said Tsunade said. Minato and sakura both anime sweat dropped.

"I'd say come in and make yourself at home but I think Tsunade got that covered" Sakura said with a smile as she moved aside. Minato just chuckled and walked in with a quite 'thank you'. Sakura shut the door and went into the living room to sit on the couch. She pointed to the love seat that was across the couch. Minato glanced at the love seat and went to sit down on it; once he got there he plopped down on it.

"So…Minato where you from?' Sakura asked trying to make conversation.

"Kohona" Minato said. Sakura's eyes widen for a second.

"Really? I haven't seen you around" Sakura asked.

"Well I've been gone for 17 years" Minato said with a small smile.

"So you were only in kohona for like 4 or 5 years?" Sakura asked while still sucking on her popsicle…((O.O oh my that sounded wrong XO))

"Do I look that young?" Minato asked with a slight chuckle. Sakura's eyes showed shock.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"23" He answered.

"Oh well I was close" Sakura said while going back to eating her Popsicle.

"_So in reality im around 40…holy shit im old"_ Minato thought while watching her eat her Popsicle.

"What about you?" Minato asked.

"17, the amount of time you've been gone" Sakura answered like she was a genius. Minato and Sakura both broke out into laughter.

"Believe it or not but im the second oldest on my team when I was a genin" Sakura said.

"How old is everyone else?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi sensei is 31, I think, if not then he is around that age" Sakura answered.

"The rest of my team are the same age but im the oldest of the three. I was bron on March 28th and then it is sasuke who was born July 23rd and then it is naruto who was born on October 10th" Sakura said. When she said naruto Minato stiffened.

"You know Naruto?" Minato asked quietly without looking at her.

"of course, he's annoying at times, well most of the time, ok he's annoying all the time but it's hard not to like him" Sakura said. Minato just smiled at the way she described him. It was funny.

"You know, you look a lot like him" Sakura said as she was eating her Popsicle.

"There's a reason for that" Minato mumbled.

"Huh, really? Are you related or something?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you in time" Minato said looking at her with a small smile. Sakura just nodded and she finished her Popsicle ((about time)) and got up to throw it in the trash. She came moments later.

"So how long have you been training under Tsunade?" Minato asked

"Since I was twelve 13" Sakura answered with a slight smile.

"So you said that Kakashi was your teacher" Minato asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, but he is always late" Sakura said a little annoyed. She wasn't annoyed at Minato and he knew it, she was annoyed at her sensei. But Minato raised an eye brow at this piece of information. His student kakashi was never late, maybe it's a different person.

"What does he look like?" Minato asked.

"oh it's hard to miss him, he wears a mask that covers his face which till this day remains a mystery and he has silver hair and wears his Kohona head band over his left eye and he is always reading make-out paradise" Sakura said. Minato just looked at her. She described kakashi perfectly. From what he remembered kakashi wore a mask and had silver hair and when obito died he started to wear his head band over his eye. The only thing that changed is that he is always late and reads descriptive pron.

"I guess that in 17 years a lot can change" Minato mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Sakura asked since she didn't catch what he said.

"Oh it's nothing" Minato said as he waved his hand and shaking his head slightly.

"So tomorrow we will have to go shopping…in what limited stores that kohona has left" Sakura said sheepishly. Minato at first didn't get what she meant but then he caught on. He had no cloths. He had nothing. Minato nodded.

"Well it's getting late and im whipped by today's battle" Sakura said as she got up and stretched a little.

"Follow me and I'll show you your room" Sakura said as she walked in the little hallway of her apartment. She came to a door and she opened it. She stepped inside.

"This is your lovely room" Sakura said with a smile. Minato couldn't help but smile back. She blushed and turned away.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready" Sakura said as she turned to the room door and walked out.

"good-night Sakura-chan" Minato said softly.

"Good-night Minato-kun" She said with a warm smile then walked out fully and shut the door behind her.

Minato didn't get this. He was nervous. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He only felt this way with kushina and yet here he was all nervous. One question ran through his mind.

"_Did he like her, romantically?" _and that question scared him.

XXXXXXX……

Ok chappie 4. I'll update my other Minato and Sakura story as soon as I can. It's just that5 im juggling 3 stories right now and im trying to update them all soon.

Ch 5 should be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

BEEP BEEP

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BE-SMACK!!_

A pink haired angel groaned as she slammed the off button on her annoying clock. Sakura rolled over and looked at the ceiling and then she let out a tiered sigh and kicked off the covers and sluggishly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to have a swift shower.

As the steamy water hit her skin she couldn't help but sigh with content. She quickly washed her hair and body and rinsed and hopped out of the shower and dried off and threw on her cloths she was going to wear for the day.

She walked into the kitchen and walked to the fridge and opened it, and then she felt someone else's presence in the house and pulled out a kunai the she kept in a drawer in the kitchen. She soundlessly made it around the corner then she pounced on the unknown enemy. When the unknown person hit the ground with her on top he let out a grunt. She held the kunai to his neck.

"You know, when me and a girl are in this position I usually buy them dinner first but this is new" The voice said in half humor and half annoyed. Sakura gasped and remembered last night.

"_Oh mi gosh, how could I forget that a male is living with me?" _Sakura thought to herself.

"**A** _**HOT**_** male I must correct and only an idiot would forget" Inner sakura replied. **

"_Your not much help" Sakura sighed. _

"Your still on me, with a kunai to my neck I may add" Minato said. Sakura gasped and sat up still straddling his hips. Minato had a very, very pale shade of pink on his checks. Sakura looked down and realized that she and Minato where in a very intimate position and she gasped and jumped off him completely with her face burning pink.

"i-i-I I'm so s-so-sor-ry i-i-I f-forgot…" Sakura stammered.

She was standing up looking down at him; he was sitting up on the ground while rubbing his head.

"It's ok" Minato said with a small smile.

"You wa-want some br-breatfast…?" Sakura asked and cursed herself for stammering in her head.

"Sure" Minato said as he got up from the ground.

"Ok…" Sakura said as she scurried into the kitchen opened up the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon and went to the cupboards and grabbed bowls and plates. She put the eggs on the counter and went to another cupboard to get a pan to cook the bacon with.

"Need any help?" Minato asked from the kitchen entrance.

"Um…sure can you separate the eggs please?" Sakura said as she placed the bacon in the pan.

"_Oh, he might not now what that means"_ Sakura thought to herself. She turned to Minato to explain what separating the eggs means and paused. He was actually separating the eggs, properly too.

"Wow…you're the first male I know that knows what separating the eggs means" Sakura said in amazement. Minato just chuckled.

"Yeah, well me wife showed me what separating the eggs is" Minato said as he stirred the eggs.

_Wife? _He was married? Why should she care? She just met the dude but for some reason she had a pang in her heart but she ignored it.

"Oh, well my friend didn't know what it meant" Then she proceeded to tell the story of the memory.

"_Hey naruto, can you separate the eggs?" Sakura asked._

"_Um, ok" Naruto said._

_In front of him were 4 eggs on the counter. Naruto stared at them and wondered what separate the eggs meant but he finally thought what it meant. He grabbed two eggs in each hand then he pulled them apart so instead of one group of four eggs there were two groups of two. So on the counter the eggs where still whole in two groups of two._

"_There, done" Naruto said proudly. _

_Sakura turned and sweat dropped. That's not what she meant. She let out a sigh._

"_Let me do it naruto" She said. And then she separated the eggs properly. _

Sakura chuckled a little at the memory. Minato was also chuckling. (( he didn't know Naruto was the friend in the story, she kept saying "he" for naruto))

"Ya, that friend is a big goof ball" Sakura said with a few chuckles.

"He sounds like it, but he also sounds like a good friend" Minato said still helping out with breakfast.

"He is, he dreams of becoming hokage, the best one the village has ever had I might add" Sakura said. Minato turned to her.

"Hokage…?" Minato asked quietly.

"yeah, but he has a lot of work ahead of him, The fourth hokage is known as the best hokage the leaf has ever had because he sacrificed himself for the village while fighting the nine-tailed fox, personally the fourth I look up to the most besides tsunade of coarse" Sakura said as she cut up some herbs. Minato couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine" Minato said still smirking. Sakura just nodded.

_**15 minutes later………**_

Sakura and Minato where eating breakfast while having small pointless chats.

"So Minato, when we are done want to go shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Um, sure" Minato said after swallowing a bit.

_**10 minutes later………**_

"Minato you ready?!" Sakura shouted.

"One sec!" Minato yelled from his room. Just a few seconds later he came jogging down the hall from his room.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"A guys got to have perfect hair while outside" Minato said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sakura just giggled.

"OK let's go!" Sakura said while walking out of the apartment.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Ok here it is m,y 5th chappie for time of love. Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have my reasons. Uh um……I have 3 stroies…uh……I moved………I watch T.V (very impotant…J.K)……I breath…..um….uh….and im just plain lazy…(tragic sigh)…im so sorry. I started writing the chappie then I just lost motive. It was weird I would watch t.v and then glance at the computer and think "I should really finish that chapter…nah" and go back to watching t.v. soory but here it is ch 5!! I hope u liked it . 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and minato where walking calmly down the streets of kohona

Sakura and minato where walking calmly down the streets of kohona. People where rebuilding things and other's where helping others.

"So minato, we have to go to a few different shops since some are closed from the attack, is that ok?" Sakura asked as they turned a corner.

"Sure, I don't mind" Minato replied.

"Ok, let's go in here" Sakura said as she pointed to a store called leaf's style ((laugh!! I made it up on the spot so pathetic name if u ask me))

They walked in.

"What's your size, shirt and pants" Sakura asked.

"Shirt large and pants 33((I have no idea for guys so if that means fat or scrawny then just pretend it's for fit guys, ok? Thnx))

"_Shirt large? But he doesn't seem chunky, maybe it's just his muscles and he want's some room for comfort? Oh I don't know but we'll try it" _sakura thought.

"Ok" Sakura said and she scurried out of his sight in a second. He saw her at the end of the shop then he saw her jump from that end to another.

"sakura…?" Minato asked but wasn't answered.

Then an elderly lady saw Minato and gasped.

"My, you look just like the fourth hokage" She said to him. Minato's breath hitched in his throat and he tried to think his way out of it.

"Minato?" Sakura asked from behind him then she saw the elderly lady talking to him.

"Oh, sakura" Minato said as he looked at her.

"_What do I do? Sakura's here and this lady recognizes me and she might blow my cover" _Minato panicked in his head.

"Yes, you look just like him when he was around your age" The lady said.

"Who? Minato do you know this lady?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Me? No" Minato said a little too quickly.

"Yes, but he's dead and if he somehow survived he would be around forty years old. You must be related to him, the fourth hokage" The lady said.

"Really? He look's like the fourth hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, like a spitting image of him" The lady said.

"Cool" Sakura said excitingly.

"Well, I best be moving on" with that the elderly lady left and Minato released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"I didn't know you looked just like the fourth hokage…well actually I didn't even know what the fourth looked like but now I have an idea what he looked like" Sakura said excitingly.

"Yeah…"minato breathed.

"Ok, I want you try these on" Sakura handed him a pile of outfits.

"All these? I'll be around forty when im finished with these" Minato stated as he looked at the pile in his arms.

"Just do it" Sakura growled. Minato gulped and nodded and ran into the changing room.

_5 minutes later………_

Minato walked out with a pair of faded blue jeans on with a t-shirt on with a dress shirt over it with the buttons un-done. It was easy to say he looked _sexy._

"How about this one" Minato asked as he turned around carelessly.

Sakura was drooling looking at him but his voice broke her dirty thoughts. ((Evil laugh mwa hahaha)

"Um…ok" Sakura answered casually hopeing he didn't think she thought he looked hot, which he did.

"Next" Sakura said as she waved her hand. Minato just sighed with annoyance and went back in the change room.

_Five minutes later………_

Minato walked out with a pair of black sweat pants and a tank top on ((the sleeves are thick not skinny)) It was an outfit he would just hang around the house in but it still looked good.

"This one?" Minato asked.

"Those can be your p.j's" Sakura stated.

"Just to let you know, I don't sleep with a shirt on, just sweats" Minato stated.

Sakura blushed at the thought of those fit, toned muscles glistening with sweat after a 'long night of fun' but she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"So? You still can get them, wear the sweats for P.J's and the tank for an under shirt or something" Sakura said trying to cover the hint of lust in her voice.

"Next?" Minato asked. Sakura nodded and minato grunted.

And he went back into the change room.

_Five minutes later………_

Minato came out with a sweater which was navy blue and dark blue jeans which where slightly faded at the thighs.

"This?" Minato asked.

"Look's good" Sakura said.

"Ok, we'll get all three outfits you tried on" Sakura stated.

"Really? But there is still like, a mountain of cloths I haven't tried yet" Minato asked.

"You want to try the rest?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Minato answered a little too quickly. Sakura raised an eye-brow but let it slip.

"You still have to try on cloths you know" Sakura stated.

"What? Why?" Minato asked.

"You're a ninja right? Well, we have to get you some ninja outfits, shoes and what-not" Sakura stated.

"Oh…" Minato sighed.

"Come, we'll pay for this stuff and hit the next store" Sakura said as she grabbed the three outfits and went to the cash register.

_**The ninja store…………**_

Sakura was looking at male ninja wear. She just sighed. It was harder then it looked. She decided to take the easy way out.

"We'll get you a jounnin (sp?) outfit for now" Sakura said as she grabbed a sweater and ninja pants.

She handed them to Minato and motioned to the dressing room. Minato sighed and went into the dressing room and emerged. All the he was missing was the vest since they are only given to jounnin ranked ninja.

"Good, now all you need is a kunai holster, a shuriken pouch and shoes" Sakura stated.

"Wait here" Sakura said then she ran to the end of the store and turned the corner so she wasn't in his sight anymore. She came back a few minutes later with the holster and pouch.

"I don't know what size shoe you are so you'll have to do that" She said.

"It's ok, I'll do it" He said as he walked over to the ninja shoes and grabbed his size and walked back to her. ((He changed out of the ninja out fit already))

"Are we done?" Minato asked.

"Yep" Sakura answered cheerfully.

_**After paying and all that………**_

Sakura and minato where walking back home in the late afternoon.

"Now I remember why I hate shopping" Minato mumbled under his breath. Sakura just giggled.

"Don't worry, most guy's don't like shopping" Sakura said.

"SAKURA!!" Someone yelled her name excitingly.

Both minato and Sakura turned around to see who was making the fuss and Sakura gasped.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX………….**_

OK im done with chappie 6. sorry it took awhile.

Next chapter should be soon. Thanx for reading.

R&R PLLLZZZZZZZ XD


	7. Chapter 7

"SAKURA!" someone yelled from behind sakura.

Sakura and minato turned around and sakura gasped.

"INO?!" sakura yelled back.

"Hiya!" Ino greeted sakura once she actually reached her.

"ino!...your…your—" Sakura stammered.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Ino squealed excitingly.

And minato was watching with a confused expression, I mean, like who is this loud chick? And why does she have purple highlights in her hair?

And sakura saw minatos' confusion.

"ino, this is minato, minato, this is ino-pig" Sakura introduced. Ino just glowered at sakura.

"Hi minato, and it's just ino" Ino said bubbly. ((Happily))

"Hi ino" minato said politely.

"Well ino-pig, I have to get these home so I'll see you later, oh! And do you know when Naruto will be back from training?" Sakura asked. Minato visibly stiffened when she mentioned naruto.

"Tsunade said he'll be back soon, maybe a few more days to about 2 weeks" Ino stated.

"Ok, I haven't had a chance to see lady tsunade so I just wanted to know" Sakura stated.

"I know you haven't had a chance to see Lady hokage" Ino stated with a meaningful look at minato.

Sakura saw the look Ino gave minato and she just blushed, then she glared at Ino.

"Well, I better get going! Come on Minato, let's get going!" Sakura grabbed his hand and practically dragged him away.

"Bye!!!" Ino waved.

Sakura just waved slightly still dragging Minato.

"_That's so like Ino to try to embarrass me!" sakura stated._

"**I know, Minato might think we're freaks since we have freaks for friends" inner sakura stated. **

"I agree with you there" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Minato asked.

Sakura just blushed furiously. She just realized she said that out loud. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, to see the look he was giving her. Minato was giving her a look that said 'maybe she has lost her mind'.

"_I can't believe I said that out loud!" Sakura screamed in her mind, this time. _

"**I'm not surprised, you have been slowly going insane from the beginning" inner sakura said. **

"_Thanks" Sakura said sarcastically. _

"**No problem, just stating the truth!" inner sakura said cheerily. **

"We're here" Sakura quickly.

Sakura went searching in her pocket for her house key and unlocked her door. They both stepped inside and you could practically see the tension in the air, it was so awkward in the room.

"Soooo…you can just bring those to you room, I'll be in my room studying….uh…the ancient art of origami" Sakura said quickly.

"Paper folding?" Minato asked.

"Oh, I was hopeing you wouldn't know what that was" Sakura said under her breath, he couldn't hear what she said.

"I like folding paper" Sakura said like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sakura just quickly took off to her room before he could say anything else.

"_Oh my gosh, and to think I couldn't humiliate myself any further than I already had" sakura yelled in her mind. _

"**im with you there" inner sakura said. **

"_He must be thinking 'im rooming with a psycho bitch'" Sakura stated. _

"**hmm,hmm" inner sakura nodded. **

"_first, I talk out loud like a loonie, then I go saying ' im going to study the ancient art of origami' what must be going on in his head?!" Sakura yelled practically making fun of herself. _

"**Yep" inner sakura said, distracted. **

"Are you even listening?!" Sakura yelled out loud.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"sakura? Are you ok?" Minato asked from the other side of the door. Sakura just blushed and cursed herself under her breath. She could practically hear the true meaning of those words.

'Do you want me to call the men in the white uniform to take you to the happy house?' is what he probably meant.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura said happily from the other side of her door.

"Ok, just checking, I heard yelling so I just wanted to know if you were alright" Minato said from the other side of the door.

"Oh….I was…on the phone…yeah, on the phone" Sakura quickly lied.

"Alright" Minato said, sounding half convinced, and then he walked back to his room.

"_Oh my god!!, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse then __**BAM!!**__, I kick up a notch!" Sakura yelled in her mind. Inner sakura just sighed a sigh of disappointment. _

"_ONE, I'm probably going insane, TWO, I can't lie worth a shit THREE,…uh…well I probably look like a freak too, I mean, who has pink hair?!" Sakura said, knocking herself down._

"**Uh huh" inner sakura nodded. **

"_Feel free to disagree!" Sakura said, pissed off. _

Sakura just walked to her bed and flopped down face first and groaned out of frustration.

Minato must be thinking she's insane. I mean, who the hell talks to themselves, only people who have a mental illness which she probably has. It all sums up to one thing.

She's finally cracked.

"_I need a glass of water" sakura thought. _

Sakura got up to go get a glass of water form the kitchen. When she opened the door and stepped to walk out she banged into something hard and she went tumbling to the ground and she landed something hard and soft at the same time, if that was even possible, and it was warm also.

Under sakura the thing groaned what sounded like pain. Sakura looked down and into the most incredible blue eyes. Now that sakura got a better look, they where like nothing she's ever seen. She thought naruto had nice eyes, well, minato just took the cake. They looked so gentle and careing with a tad of protectiveness, what the protection was for sakura didn't know but these eyes where amazing.

Sakura didn't even notice that she was leaning down and minato was leaning up just the tiniest bit.

Then there lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss.

_To be continued……………_

_**im really sorry I haven't update in a while. I have a kinda good excuse. **_

_**In the beginning of the new yearI was in the hospital. I guess I was really sick, I've been sick for almost a year, and I guess it was worse then I thought ,well anyway my body was starting to shut down, I was almost sent to the I.C.U but I wasn't, anyway my body was shutting down, which basically means I was slowly dieing, in a way. Anyway I needing surgery and that sucked so I couldn't type for a while since it hurt to sit up. Then I got better. Then I lost my motivation to keep writing which caused me too forget some stuff of my story. **_

_**I Know how I'm going to end this story, like I have the ending and I know I'm going to put lemons in the future, I just have to get there relationship better so they don't seem like hoe's. Anyway I need events in between, so if you guys have any idea's plz tell me. **_

Plz review and tell me what needs to improve. Thnx so much XD


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Their lips slowly danced together, so full of sweet passion. It finally occurred to Sakura that she was _kissing _Minato! She gasped and went to pull away but guessing what she was going to do, Minato brought his hands up and cradled her face to his, holding her in place as they continued to kiss.

Finally human needs won out and they slowly pulled apart to catch there breathes. Sakura looked down into the ocean blue eyes as he looked up tenderly into her emerald ones. It seemed endless, the time they stayed just staring into each other's eyes.

"_Oh gee...I just kissed him!" I thought to myself. _

"_**You don't say?" My inner sarcastically informed me. **_

"_No need to get all...wompy on me" I shot back. _

"_**Whatever...But it was hot...he's a great kisser. You should kiss him more often!" Inner replied cheerfully. **_

SAKU POV~~

I Continued to stare at him, not sure what to do next. I mean, what do you say or do after a hot make out session like that? "Hey you wanna go grab a drink?"...yeah right. Not only would that sound wrong, but the worst part is that I would only mean a drink of water and saying "Wanna go get some water?" would totally sound lame.

This was all new to me. I've never, and I mean NEVER kissed a boy like that. Sure after sasuke left and I lost all possible hope in bringing him back I started dating. I went on a few dates here and there, but never went into something serious. All it was little pecks here and there.

I'm surprised I'm not hyperventilating and Minato looking for a paper bag...I would never live it down.

I kept looking down at him, sure that I look like a gaping fool. I watched as Minato elegantly raised one eyebrow...Sweet, I always wished I could do that...Every time I tried I looked like a deformed fish.

"You okay?" HE asked.

"Oh yeah, totally" I replied.

"Okay, just making sure. Surprised the waterfall hasn't started yet ha-ha by the way your mouth is hanging open should be flooding" He smirked.

I'm sure I put tomatoes to shame.

"Oh! I'm sorry" I scrambled off him and banged into the wall behind me.

"Son of a bitch!" I gasped while putting my hand to my head.

Minato burst out laughing...at me. Normally I would think it was a beautiful sound but right now it was annoying. Probably due to the fact it was about 4 in the morning and my head was throbbing. I just glowered at him as I rubbed my head and winced.

"What's so funny?!" I snapped finally. Just made him laugh harder...Jack ass.

"You! You're so flustered...it's cute" HE smiled. I blushed but continued to glare.

"Then I must be adorable...!" I sneered. He just chuckled lightly...I had a feeling not much could piss this guy off...to laid back.

"Uh oh...Looks like somebody is a tad bit grumpy" Minato said in a childish voice as if he was talking to a five year old...Prick.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" I mumbled. He just smirked.

"Well aren't you moody?" He mocked. I Gasped.

"I am most defiantly not moody" I snarled. He just chuckled lightly then got that damned smirk on his face.

"Two minutes ago you were all shy and flushed. Now, you're all mad and annoyed" He smiled.

"Well my head hurts! And you laughing isn't helping much jack ass" I grumbled.

"Where's the pain medicine?" He asked softly. I shrugged. He just sighed.

"Be right back" He said then disappeared.

Few minutes later he came back with a glass of water and two pills.

He handed the water and aspirin to me gently and I took them gratefully.

"Aspirin, a wonderful creation" Minato joked. I nodded as I swallowed them with water.

"Normally, I don't like taking pills, I like going with medical nin-jutsu or homemade herbal medicine but thank you. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought" I said.

"Then why didn't you use healing jutsu? You're a medical ninja are you not?" He said curiously.

"Don't like using my chakra for small stuff like that when I could either rest or take stuff to help it. I usually just do it if I'm in great pain or bleeding and such" I replied. He just nodded.

"Well it looked like you were in great pain with the way you were acting" He joked softly and I immediately felt guilty.

Jesus! He was right...I am moody.

"I'm sorry for that. You're not a jack ass. I usually get bitchy when I'm in pain" I blushed ashamed of myself.

He just stared blankly for a minute. I could see it pass his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"_She is moody" _

Then he smiled softly.

"Well, it is late...or early. Depends how you look at it" He chuckled.

"Yeah I supposed you want to go back to bed..."I motioned to his door...and it occurred to me we were in the middle of the hallway. He just crookedly smiled.

"I probably won't be able to sleep, not after that" He winked. I went cherry red for the hundredth time in 15 minutes...must have broken a world record.

"But...How about we move to the kitchen or the living room?" He asked while standing up and offering me his hand with a crooked smile. I looked at his hand then at him as I took his hand. It was big and had some calluses but oddly it was comforting.

"Living room sounds fine" I said softly while looking him in the eyes. He just smiled and led me to the living room. WE sat down on the loveseat together.

I could feel the heat from his body. We sat in silence. I was all tense like a statue and he was all relaxed leaning back against the love seat.

Too many minutes later he all of a sudden sprung up and grabbed my face gently between his hands and kissed my lips hungrily. I gave a startled gasped but easily enough kissed him back. I shifted my body so it was straddling his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him while I unconsciously rocked my hips against his. He groaned into the kiss and thrust his hips up against mine and I mewled in pleasure that shot through my core.

I all of a sudden heard my door being thrown open. "Sakura I'm Ba--!"...pause...

"What the fuck?!" I heard Naruto shout.

I froze and looked up at Naruto, still on Minato's lap. He stiffened under me.

"Naruto?" I gasped.

Minato made some small choking sound in the back of his throat and I looked down in worry and his eyes were wide open as he looked at Naruto. I looked from Minato to Naruto and saw the uncanny resemblance between the two. I looked between the two confused.

"Who the hell is he?!" Naruto shouted

_**~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Wow almost a year.....man I suck. Please don't hate me. Been busy kinda...lol**_

_**Anyway MinaXsaku is still one of my fav pairs....but i see it still is not that popular...people start...like me....then don't update forever...like me again lol. My fav minaXsaku story is Katt...but she hasn't updated in forever either lol oh wellz i guess. I personally think her story it ten times better then mine but i at least want to finish this one , then work on the others. **_

_**Please review and tell me what yea think :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

I just sat there, frozen out of shock.

What was Naruto doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be training?

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I screeched.

He just looked at me blankly for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed then he threw Minato a dirty look.

"I just came back. For good. I wanted to see you...But I guess you have been busy since I've been gone...couldn't have missed me too much" Naruto sneered as he looked in Minato's direction.

I could feel the blood rush to my face as it flushed with my slowly growing rage. How dare he make assumptions!

"Naruto, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about" I snapped as I glowered at him.

"Oh I don't? Well it looks like you were getting ready to screw that guy" He jerked his head in the direction of Minato, who was still under me...I quickly jumped from his lap to stand up and glare at naruto.

"I wasn't! We were just kissing! Harmless kissing!" I shouted.

"Yeah...because straddling a guy screams 'I'M HARMLESSLY KISSING A GUY FOLKS, NOTHING MORE!" Naruto spat, sarcasm dripping of every word.

"Argh! For fuck sake's Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever and you come back and yell at me...not how I pictured our reunion" I said frustrated as I grabbed my pink locks in a vice hold.

"Yeah...this isn't how I pictured it either" Naruto smiled bitterly and threw Minato a dirty look.

I just glared at him for a few seconds but exhaustion suddenly started to make itself known, I just couldn't be bothered right now with this immature bickering.

"Fine naruto...you can think whatever you want...I just can't bring myself to care" I sighed.

Naruto looked at me stunned for a few seconds then immense agony flashed through his eyes for a split second that I thought I may have imagined it...then he turned around and stormed out of my apartment without a backwards glance.

Just as I said...this wasn't how I pictured our reunion.

"Oh boy..."I sighed as I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my forehead.

"You okay?" Minato asked softly and gently...so soft and comforting with felt like the feathers from Angels wings.

I glanced at him...starting to feel guilty he had to see and hear that...and Naruto made no secret that he thought Minato was some dirty no good perv, with all the looks he was sending the poor guy.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that Minato..." I whispered...not being able to make my voice any louder than that.

"He doesn't exactly like me does he?...not that I could blame him with the way he met me...if you call that meeting a person" He said hesitantly.

I turned to him and sat down beside him on the couch.

"He doesn't know you" I said.

"Exactly..." He whispered as he got this glazed faraway look in his eyes...I had a feeling he was reliving a memory.

"He'll come around once he starts to get to know you" I reassured him.

He turned to me and gave me half a smile, one that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

"You sound so sure" HE chuckled, I wasn't sure if it was strained and forced or not.

"Because I know him" I told him.

"Have my whole life, though in the beginning I thought his life mission was to drive me insane and annoy me to death..." I trailed off with a grimace.

Minato laughed.

"What's he like?" He was tenderly...staring off with a serene smile gracing his features.

"He is the most kind, caring stubborn person you will ever meet. He puts other people's needs ahead of his own. And sometimes his stubbornness can be infuriating as fuck but it's also what makes him Naruto" I grinned.

I saw a proud glint enter Minato's ocean blue eyes after I told him all that.

"Just like his mother..." He chuckled under his breath.

I tilted my head, hearing him say something under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left.

"Hmm? Oh nothing important. Just a side comment" Minato smirked.

"I see..." I said suspiciously.

He just chuckled as we sat there in silence.

"Well...We better go see Tsunade. See what's going on" I said I stood up then went down the hallway to have a quick shower.

"Okay" He called as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and ready to kick ass...so to speak.

"You ready?" I called as I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen area.

I walked into the kitchen area and saw Minato all ready, sipping on a cup of coffee, staring off into space.

"Minato?" I called softly, trying to call him from lala land.

"Hmm? Oh yeah" He smiled and put his cup down and gracefully stood up.

"WE better get going" I smiled.

"After you" He bowed and pointed to the door and he chuckled. I laughed along with him and walked to the front door.

WE walked out, I locked the door and we took off to the Hokage Tower.

Jumping over the roofs, you could see all the damage. Roofs were caved in, or sloping down. Walls were crumpled.

You could blood stains on certain areas of the village, but it was mostly only in certain spot, meaning the battle was contained, more or less. You still saw the odd Kunai and shuriken here and there, but they were mostly cleaned up.

Once we made it to the Hokage tower, you could tell it was chaos. Ninja were everywhere, trying to keep order. Shinobi were leaving the Tower to do god knows what. Help repair some shops perhaps? But whatever was happening, it was in a hurry.

After finally making it to the office, around all the scouring ninja, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard my master grumble.

"Lady Tsunade?" I greeted as I walked into the office.

Tsunade's deask was covered in paper work and scrolls and she was flipping through a file as I looked at her. She hadn't once looked up at out arrival.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked as she put the file down and picked up another and searched that one.

"We were just curious what was happening. After the attack that is" I clarified.

"Everything is hectic, as you probably saw as you got here" She answer as she finally looked up at us.

"Villagers are asking for help to help rebuild shops and houses. I'm trying to find ninja for those missions. After the attack we lost a fair number" She sighed.

"That is understandable, but if I may make a suggestion lady Tsunade?" Minato spoke up and I looked at him curiously.

"Of course Minato" Tsunade smirked.

"Why don't you keep it in class? Like the easier stuff to Genin and the harder the tasks the higher the rank" Minato reasoned.

"Why didn't I think of that" Tsunade grumbled.

"That's actually a very good plan Minato" I smiled.

"What are your plans today?" Tsunade asked as she went back to looking through papers and files.

"We don't know actually" Minato answered.

"Do you want missions? You'll get paid" Tsunade asked as she looked up.

"Sure" I answered.

"Sakura I need you to go the hospital and tend to the injured and sick. Minato, can you go on scouting around the village and such?" Tsunade told/ asked. Why did as order me but ask him? No fair!

"Of course Lady Tsunade" Minato bowed and went to leave when the boor burst open.

"Grandma Tsunade! I finished the-" Naruto paused when he saw Minato and I.

Damn...

_**~~~~To b continued~~~~~**_

_**Sorry for the wait to some of you. Busy.**_

_**Not to sound rude, but im busy and some of u have to understand that. School, part time job. Sometimes im just not in the mood to write and i just want to chill and read. **_

_**No offense to some of you but some of u are just rude with reviews "makeing us wait is getting pretty old" well im sorry but i cant do much about that. Sure i can but im just not always in the mood. When i have days off i want to spend time with friends or just relax. Just going to have to be patient. I will update. I havnt forgot about this story. Please review. I don't mean to b rude but it annoyed me. Sorry.**_


End file.
